Ken Lee
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Ken Is 6 feet tall exactly. He is big and bulky, yet surprisingly fast. He tends to stay quiet unless absolutely neccessary. He wears black ninja pants with a black top. his ability with ninjustsu and genjustus is subpar at best. However, he is very talented with kenjustsu and pretty good at taijustsu. He makes of for his lack of raw power with speed and cunning. 'Stats ' Strength: 8 ' '''Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 2 ' 'Chakra Control: 3 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 6 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Special kenjutsu training ' '''Genin 2: extreme weight training ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # bokashi - channel chakra into your legs to run short distances, becoming a "blur". 3? # tsuyoi ken - channel chakra into your blade making it extremley sharp and unbreakable. or 4? # yureiha - channel a large amount of chakra into your blade, so much so that the chakra leaks from the blade causing a shell of chakra to form around the blade making it larger. 7 Equipment *(5? not sure what a fair ep cost would be) Long katana *(5? not sure what a fair ep cost would be) large weights (put on or off) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Ken grew up in the village of kumogakure. He knew from a young age that he wanted to be a ninja. However, his parents were civilians so getting into ninja school wasn't an easy task. Even after getting rejected twice he didn't give up. He decided to start training on his own. He would soon learn that becoming a ninja would be even harder. His chakra coils were abnormally small, even for a child from a civilian training. Even with extreme training he would only be average at best at nin and genjutsu. He started to lose hope... until one day when he saw kumos junchuriki training with his genin team. He was a great ninja and he was basically only using kenjutsu! He jumped out of the bushes he was hiding in and begged B to train him. Unfortunately B was a very busy ninja, he did however arrange for a kenjutsu trainer for Ken. From his very first lesson he put 110% effort. Not only did he learn kenjutsu but also the power of silence. From his teacher he learned to present himself as a quiet and gentle person. Only to surprise his enemies with ferocity. After improving in kenjutsu he applied for the ninja school and got in this time. he trained for another two years in the academy and is now a genin of kumogakure. Category:Character